Kyou's First Kiss
by thesilverline
Summary: yukikyou.. kyou's first kiss... by... Yuki... YukiXKyou. shounen-ai.. maybe lemon.. a sweet love story.
1. Counting Days

Chapter 1- Counting Days

Summary: Kyou's first kiss. Who did it? Yuki… hehehehe…

Song: kiss me- sixpence none the richer

/Thoughts/

here we go…

PLS I BEG YOU TO GO TO MY WEBSITE AT my profile page to read my fanfic! this site has problems displaying signs like question marks! ARGH! just click on my pen name above...

* * *

"15 days and counting," Uotani muttered to herself. They were all in the classroom waiting for the first lesson of the day to start off. Kyou was sitting in his seat looking bored. Three seats behind him, Yuki was staring out of the window. The sky was an expanse of blue, where the sun reigned supreme. 

"What's it that you're counting, Uotani?" Tohru questioned, confusion written all over her face. Uotani looked shocked.

"It' VALENTINE'S day, of course! What else could it be!" Uotani exclaimed, fireworks appeared out of nowhere behind her.

Kyou's eyes flickered and widened as he overheard the conversation. /yeah that reminds me, Valentine's Day is coming. But it is not like I got a lover, so why bother/ Kyou let out a deep unconscious sigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"6 days and counting," Uotani announced to no one in particular. Yuki had already received tons and tons of love letters, chocolates, soft toys and the list ho all the way down. Just like how the love letters go all the way down the trash bin.

"Insensible humans," Yuki mumbled to himself. "No, it should be insensitive jerk." a voice from behind speak. Yuki immediately recognized the owner of that voice. Kyou just stepped out of the house to the backyard to get some fresh air when he noticed Yuki dumping the love letters.

Yuki cocked his head sideward, "what? You jealous that I got letters and you don't?" Kyou raised his crimson eyes. They met with the taller boy's stormy grey ones. "What exactly are your brains made of?" Kyou scowled.

"Only good stuff," a flicker of amusement crossed Yuki's lips. Kyou snorted and looked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Kyou swirled his pen in his right hand expertly. His scarlet eyes fell back on the Maths homework that he was working on. He really does not feel like doing them at all, at least not at the time. He let his thoughts wandered. His mind as if with a life of itself decided to pause upon the topic of love. / oh god, let somebody love me/ Suddenly, Kagrua's picture flashed in his mind. Appalled, Kyou shook his head violently. / Oh god, how desperate can I get/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

The day was gloomy. The sun was blotted out by huge dark clouds which were racing across the sky rapidly. Kyou quicken his pace. It was after school and he had to hurry home before the rain come down on him. / Damn sky, damn rain/ However, heaven likes to make a spot on humans. Soon after, the sky opened up and large droplets of crystal clear liquid befall the earth. The raindrops were rapidly soaking the orange haired boy.

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.

/ damn the whole world/ Kyou finally reached the safety of the house but not without being soaked to the bone. Kyou sneezed loudly. Then, he coughed violently, shutting his eyes, all the while still standing in the doorway.

"I'm home," Kyou announced to the empty house. Hearing no response, he then recalled that everyone had something on for the day. Feeling stupid, he then shook his head in hopes that to clear his mind. He made his way up the stairs to his room, sneezing and coughing all the way.

The world began to spin as he reached out to the door knob of his door. The corridors and the walls were all swirling together into one big blur. Kyou felt that he could not focus. He tightened his hand around the cold metal and forced it open –

- and fell onto the floor of his room.

* * *

Hehehehe… this is my first fruit basket story. So how was it? Any comments? Hehehe… you guys like Yuki/Kyou? 

Story Authored on 30 Jan 2005, 9pm.


	2. Pasting days

Chapter 2 – Pasting Days

Summary: Kyou's first kiss. Who did it? Yuki… hehehehe…

Author notes: most likely Yuki/Kyou.. But that could change.. so readers tell me what you want the pairing to be..

And readers please comment. But if you choose to flame me then by all means GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE THIS DAMN MOMENT! I'm telling you, i mean all flamers out there, a fanfic author didn't write a fanfic by staring at a computer screen for hours to get flamed. Don't say hurtful things even if you don't know the author. If you think it is bad, then you can give your opinion about which part of the fic you think is bad AND say it in a nice way, OR 2nd option, don't read in the first place. I hate to see authors getting flamed.

Song: kiss me- sixpence none the richer (This refers to the song that I was listening to as I wrote this chapter.)

/Thoughts/

-.-.-. this is to jump between scenes

* * *

Moonless, starless sky, clouds flushed vaguely pinkish by the city glare.

-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki came home after his student union meeting to find puddles of water on the doorway.

"Baka neko, where are you?" Yuki asked the empty and dark hall. He then made his way up the stairs. He saw Kyou's open door and walked over.

"Stupid cat, you…"

Yuki paused as his eyes came over the fallen figure of Kyou,

- face down on the floor, shivering.

Frowning, Yuki kneeled down and flipped Kyou over. Kyou's face was all pale and his body was shivering violently. "Stupid cat, you must change out of your wet clothes once you get home you'll get sick!" Yuki growled. He put a hand over Kyou's forehead.

Kyou was burning up.

-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki laid Kyou down on his bed. He had carried Kyou over to his room as his room had a washroom so it made it easier to change the cold towel on Kyou's forehead. Yuki had change Kyou out of his soiled clothes and help him put on his baggy top and pants. (don't think dirty, ok!)

Yuki then decided to go sleep in Kyou's room. Yuki replaced the wet towel on Kyou's forehead, sitting on the side of the bed. A weak hand snaked up his arm as he turned, preparing to tcheckä™®"Don't leave me," Kyou barely whispered, his head moving to wards Yuki's chest ad his hand pulled at Yuki's arm unconsciously. To Kyou, he was feeling cold and sick all over and wanted very badly to be close to a heat source, which at that time was no doubt Yuki's body.

Yuki stared in shock but allowed Kyou to pull him into bed. Yawning, Yuki eased himself into the bed and pulled the covers over him and Kyou.

/Anyway the bed is large enough for both of us and I'm really too tired…/

Soon, Yuki fell into a deep slumber, holding Kyou closed to him.

-.-.-.-.-.

Outside, trees shivered as a cool breeze swept by.

* * *

Ok, ppl, I got a list of things to say. 

1. I must declare my love to all the ones that had reviewed my fanfic! You know who you are, I love you!

2. I hate the way uploads doc! How come so many of my symbols can't be seen online? I had to change my symbols… TT

3. Please visit my website, you can go to my profile page to access the url. Just click my pen name up there.


	3. Waking Days

**Chapter 3 - Waking Days**

Summary: Kyou's first kiss. Who did it? Yuki… hehehehe…

Author notes: most likely Yuki/Kyou.. But that could change.. so readers tell me what you want the pairing to be..

And readers please comment. But if you choose to flame me then by all means GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE THIS DAMN MOMENT! I'm telling you, i mean all flamers out there, a fanfic author didn't write a fanfic by staring at a computer screen for hours to get flamed. Don't say hurtful things even if you don't know the author. If you think it is bad, then you can give your opinion about which part of the fic you think is bad AND say it in a nice way, OR 2nd option, don't read in the first place. I hate to see authors getting flamed.

Song: kiss me- sixpence none the richer (This refers to the song that I was listening to as I wrote this chapter.)

/Thoughts/

.-.-. this is to jump between scenes

* * *

Beyond the Sohma family were low hills, covered by a thin layer of mist which made it looked mysterious. The sun had not yet make its triumphant climb in the sky. Hues of pink and purple and orange colored the sky.

An ear splitting scream rang through the house, putting an end to all the peace and beauty that the dawn had brought to the house.

"WHAT are you doing in my BED?" Kyou's reddish-orange pools widened in bewilderment.

Kyou being the more morning person of the two, woke up to find himself wrapped up in Yuki's arms. This had no doubt brought him tremendous shock.

"LET... let go of me!" Kyou pulling free of himself from Yuki's tight grasp, or least trying to do so.

"Argh, shut up and let me sleep…" Yuki muttered while still being half-asleep. "NO! Go sleep in your own room! " Kyou shrieked, jerking free successfully. He jumped off the bed. A vague mist of amusement swept quickly across Yuki's soft features.

"Your room? Are you sure?"

Kyou's gaze wandered about the room he was currently in. His eyes took in the pale wallpapers, the tidy table, the purple bed covers. A moment of reality struck him. Hard. He suddenly felt weak.

"How come I'm in your room?" Kyou's voice dropped to a mere whisper. His vision became cloudy as fatigue took over his body. Feeling weaker by the second, Kyou sank to the ground. His eyelids involuntary fall back on.

Yuki was immediately on his feet, rushing over to Kyou.

Kyou's body was shaking. _/he's still having the fever/_

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyou to lift him up. He carried him over to the bed. Pulling the covers over him, Yuki muttered to no one, "stupid cat,". He then turned to leave the room.

Just before leaving the room, Yuki stood in the doorway. He threw one last glance at the sleeping form of Kyou. "But you look cute when you're sleeping," Yuki's eyes soften a little. He smiled inwardly.

* * *

Author notes: i love reviewers... all of u... sorry for making you wait.. all reviews will be very, really appreciated.. :) 


End file.
